kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Characters in Search of a House
Six Characters in Search of a House is the two hundred-thirtieth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 6, 2008. The episode was written by Erin Ehrlich, and directed by Ronald Rubio. Synopsis One day at Chris Sizemore Reality, Chris announces that he has a listing. But he only gives it to the employee whom he thinks is the most deserving, himself. He also tells his staff that from now on they will only have two weeks to sell a listing, if they do not sell it in the time-frame it will be given to Chris. After, the phone rings and everyones rushes towards it to hopefully get a listing. Everyone but Peggy ends up on the floor and she successfully gains the listing. The next day at the Hardware Ranch; Boomhauer, Bill, Dale, Hank, and Peggy are shopping for furniture to place in the home during the open house. In the store they see Arlens number one home inspector, Bud Fergusun, and Peggy explains that he has killed most of Sizemore Reality's listings because of structural problems. Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, and Bill all idolize Bud when they see him. Dale goes onto say that if your house fails an inspection by Fergusun, everyone in Arlen will hear about it. At the house for which Peggy has the listing, she exclaims that she will sell the house in a matter of hours. She then opens the door to find a morbidly obese woman on the couch kissing a ferret, an old man with an oxygen tank, a young adult doing push ups in the kitchen, and very strange decor (Clown lamps, Gothic paintings, wood panels, etc). Peggy is disgusted and tells them to jump in the car and go for a drive around the state but the home owner refuses saying she does not trust strangers in the house. At the Hill residence, Peggy tells Nancy that the open house was a disaster. She gets the idea to fill the house with beautiful people so no one will notice the home owners (whom she calls ugly), Now with a group of three actors (Frank, Spencer, and Melrose), Luanne, and Bobby in the living room, Melrose tells Peggy if she wants them to act, they need a script and they are not improv people. At the rehearsal, Chris (unbeknown to Peggy) shows up and applauds the idea of having actors sell houses, calling it "brilliant". Chris asks for a part in the play and is accepted. The others are now upset that they will have shortened lines and get Peggy to re-write the entire play. The play is re-written in six straight hours by Peggy. At the final rehearsal, the actors and Peggy brought friends so it would feel much more like a real open house. The play goes off perfectly and is so good that Chris brings over a buyer for the house! Peggy, now confused that he hasn't even seen the house yet, is told that he's interested in the Hill house. Peggy tells them both that the house is not for sale but then Chris replies that the buyer is offering 25 thousand dollars over asking price with a full cash deposit and then Peggy excitedly accepts his offer. Hank, horrified that Peggy sold their own house, tells Peggy that the house will not be sold, to which Peggy replies "Actors got us into this, actors will get us out". The next morning, Peggy lets the buyer into the house to have a better look around, during this time actors from the play show up and start to try and discourage the buyer. Spencer playing a member of a gang and Frank playing a sex offender. Hank then tells the interested consumer that he has no interest in selling the house, but the buyer insists that he wants the house. In bed, Hank and Peggy come to the conclusion that they must fail the home inspection done by Fergusun. The guys remarks that he took such good care of his home that it can't fail. The next day, Hank pays a visit to Bill's house to see what a degenerated home looks like. Bill shows him around and shows him rotting wood, termite damage, a huge spot of mold on the ceiling, and faulty wiring. Hank now tries to copy Bill's house and paints parts of his ceiling with a moldish colour, smashes his gutters with a hammer, un-hinges the doors, chips the walls, takes out the screen door and even unscrews the toilet. Fergusun shows up and beings to inspect the house. After his inspection, he fails the house, the buyer backs-out, and Bud tells Hank he knows what Hank really did and is genuinely impressed. He then shakes Hank's hand. Stinger Quote "Well obviously, babies aren't as stupid as they look." Trivia * We never know if the house Peggy has the listing for gets sold or not. * This episode makes reference to the housing crisis that came as a result of the Great Recession, which was relatively recent news when this episode first aired. * The ferret woman was watching Monsignor Martinez, a popular Mexican telivision show in the series. * The title of the episode is a reference to a famous Italian play called Six Characters in Search of an Author. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes featuring Bobby